khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Species
The KhyatiX Universe features several species throughout the comics. This page serves as a brief overview of what each species essentially is in terms of the universe. Deities For information on God, please see the KhyatiX Universe Cores page. Deities are beings who are assigned to govern over a certain aspect of creation. Unlike angels, they general maintain a higher sense of free will in how they go about their work. They have also been known to take on lesser forms to interact with creation (though their divinity is unchanged in these cases). Known Deities * Muir Angels Angels are beings created to serve God. They exist in all three planes, and their duties ultimately depend on what is needed at any given time in the plane they preside. However, souls, upon death, are able to become low form angels for a time to watch over loved ones for their lives. The angels typically follow Christian angel hierarchy in regards to rank. Notably, angels in this universe do not need wings to fly, and it is simply an aesthetic choice dependent on the angel in question. Known Angels * Felix Hope * Decebal Jinns Jinns are beings who are essentially made of fire, with their bodies existing somewhere in between the physical plane and the astral plane. Due to their inherent nature, Jinns are able to control fire and are impervious to burns. Some Jinns also possess the ability to shape shift, though the ability is not universal. Though some Jinns exist purely as Jinns, other Jinns are formed from fallen angels. When a fallen angel becomes a Jinn, their physical appearance changes to have red burning skin, black wings, a tail, and horns. However, these physical changes can be altered by the Jinn with enough effort. Known Jinns * Rex * Damon "Zenchav" Illiam (half-Jinn) Devils Devils are simply beings whose purpose in creation is to be an opposition to good. Their existence in the universe is a necessity, as it keeps the dualistic nature of the physical plane in balance. Known Devils Demons Demons come in four varieties in the KhyatiX Universe. The first variety came about from genetic mutations. During ascending ages, they were creations brought about by splicing human and animal DNA together. Though they rose from slavery to become their own races, the descending ages saw them return to a lower state of social existence and exile. A second kind of demon are those who once possessed ethereal bodies. Whether from other planets or the astral plane, these demons were consumed by the physical bodies of animals which turned them into human/animal hybrids. The third variety of demon are simply evil inclined, low level astral beings who enter the physical plane to partake in lower energy desires. The fourth and final type of demons come about when any create becomes completely corrupted by their own evil tendencies, desires, and actions. Known Demons Planet Seeds In order for a planet to exist, it must find an energy source to sustain it. While occasional man made planets find alternative means to supply energy, the majority of planets are essentially born with a soul. These souls are subsequently called Planet Seeds. Known Planet Seeds * Earth * Keva Fairies Fairies are astral beings who exist both in the astral and physical plane. Fairies are "born" into the physical plain either by taking energy from a physical object or by strong human desire (and subsequently energy) willing them into existence. Despite their physical forms, however, only magically or karmically gifted individuals are able to see them. Due to their duel existence, almost all fairies are able to shape shift. Known Fairies * Lyall Illiam Satyrs/Fauns Fauns are beings who appear half goat and half human who descended from human/animal hybrids. Additionally, they have an inherent talent for music, most having alluring singing voices and being able to pick up instruments easily. Though many fauns choose to live in forests and have large families, some do choose to live among humans. In this case, fauns are able to blend in and look fully human with the help of solar chargeable jewelry magically imbued with disguise incantations. While satyrs and fauns were previously different species, they have essentially become the same. Thus, the word can be used interchangeably between them. Known Fauns * Erik Wayright * Mickeal Wayright * Rose Wayright (half-faun) Vampires Vampires comes in three different types in the KhyatiX Universe. The first type of vampire is made into existence via curses placed upon them by a witch. Though the curse itself can vary, depending what the witch specified, there is an internal consistency that the vampire must steal energy from someone else to sustain themselves, whether by directly stealing energy or drinking blood and using it as a conduit. These sorts of vampires have a chance of passing the curse to their children, though it's not guaranteed. The rise of folklore has caused the curses to become more consistent and streamlined over time however. The second type of vampire are those who were created by genetic mutation. Though they were given some superior abilities to humans, such as superior strength, fast speed, and agelessness, they were shackled with several weaknesses. Genetic mutation vampires all need blood to survive, burn in sunlight, and are capable of sickness and fatal mortal wounds to name a few. Unlike cursed vampires, these vampires will die without drinking blood. Notably, drinking younger blood is more effective for these vampires than drinking the blood of an older person. The third type of vampires, energy vampires, are simply any being that steals other's energy and lives off of it. Known Vampires * Draco Emyr Witches Though with sufficient will and energy any person can perform magic, witches are specifically those magic users who use magic to their own ends and choose not to follow divine law within their usage. Known Witches * Cadence Emyr Category:Universe Info